


Bad vibes

by wertherH



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wertherH/pseuds/wertherH





	Bad vibes

Bad vibes（PWP？）

 

＃T'Challa／Erik Killmonger（前後有差！）

＃設定裡Erik爸爸活著，並且在Erik成年後帶他回瓦干達。

＃Late night activity的前文，分開看也沒關係。

 

＊＊＊

 

一、

 

　　N'Jadaka來到瓦干達的那年他十八歲，依瓦干達的標準來說已經超過了接受成年禮的年紀。但當時T'Chaka堅持，說是N'Jadaka好不容易回到家鄉，終於能在瓦干達的眷顧下成長，於是就破戒一次，在十一月份的冬天替N'Jadaka舉辦了一人獨享的成年禮。

 

　　當時的N'Jadaka還叫自己Erik，說的是流利的美式英文，喜歡穿棉褲和運動衣，在典禮那天，他穿了傳統禮袍，略長的頭髮扎到了腦後，五官是尚未長開的青澀，但表情是十分不符年齡的成熟，那時候的N'Jadaka跟他的關係很好，會叫他哥，跟在他屁股後面跑。而他會在辦公後的空閒時間教他閱讀瓦干達的文書，帶他唸過一個又一個彎曲的符號。

 

　　T'Challa從沒想過N'Jadaka對他抱有什麼情感，只覺得比起Shuri，這個堂弟要更黏人一些，更纏人一點。他還記得成年禮那天，在恆溫的瓦干達內沒有冬天，太陽依舊高掛，大地閃耀著金光，N'Jadaka臉上掛的，是純粹的笑容。

 

　　他們赤腳，在草原上起舞，N'Jadaka牽著個頭嬌小的Shuri跳舞，幾個瓦干達女孩對那個男孩露出感興趣的眼神，他的堂弟卻走向他，邀他跳舞──但他唯一能看見的，就是Nakia那件鮮紅的長裙，在艷陽下飛舞。

 

　　盛大的慶典上他們都喝了點酒，W'Kabi在邊境釀的酒又比平常更烈一些，最後他們都有些醉了，Nakia輕吻他的臉頰，而他必須花費自己所有的意志力來阻止自己的手在那女孩的腰上流連。他們互道晚安，目送那女孩回房。

 

　　那時候的他沒想到自己本來空蕩的房間居然待了另一個人。N'Jadaka躺在他的床上，典禮用的禮袍被丟在床邊，那個人毫不客氣的仰躺在他的床舖上，光裸上身，只穿了一條棉褲，T'Challa看著自家堂弟光滑的胸膛，突然有一股不好的預感，他移開目光，床上的N'Jadaka只是笑，帶點醉意的說：「玩得如何？堂哥？」

 

　　T'Challa輕笑，脫去身上的長袍，準備解開鈕扣的手卻有點猶豫，「這個問題該由我來問才對──N'Jadaka，還享受你的成年禮嗎？」他解開最頂端的兩個扣子，剩下的卻遲遲沒動手。

 

　　「酒是挺不錯的，音樂、女人──你有瞧見那些女人看我的樣子嗎？」他看見了，在典禮途中甚至還有幾位公主來向他打探N'Jadaka的消息，不過都被他一一回絕，畢竟N'Jadaka才剛來到瓦干達，也尚未達到戀愛的年紀……他不想要太早把這個堂弟送出去。

 

　　「注意言語，N'Jadaka。」他警告道，最後還是把襯衫的扣子全部解開，敞開的衣物下是他鍛鍊良好的身體，捲曲的體毛沿著肚臍往下，藏到了褲子裡。N'Jadaka嘟起嘴，臉上的不滿簡直跟小小的Shuri如初一轍。

 

　　T'Challa背對著他，脫下襯衫，絲滑的布料隨著他的肩膀落下，但他的衣服尚未完全退去，他就感覺到另一個人貼了過來，他沒能察覺那人的腳步聲，N'Jadaka身上的氣味混合著酒精的醉，把下巴墊在了他肩上，而他居然還在想像比他還要矮了一點的N'Jadaka墊起腳尖的模樣，他堂弟醉人的鼻息就在他耳邊。

 

　　「瓦干達的成年禮是挺不錯的──」那人低語，兩隻手伸了過來，緊緊抓住了T'Challa脫去一半的襯衫下擺，「但哥哥，你知道美國的成年禮嗎？」他有些醉了，T'Challa的酒量說不上是瓦干達最好的，但也絕對不差，此刻的他卻有些暈眩，迷糊的腦袋裡是一片空白。

 

　　「我並不熟悉美國的傳統，你比較想要美式的成年禮嗎？」他的堂弟低笑，右手放開了他的襯衫，撫上了他的胸膛，指尖描繪肌肉的曲線，埋進了他下腹短短的毛髮之中，他該制止的，但N'Jadaka在他耳邊發出的細碎喘息讓他不忍打斷。「依美國的標準來說，我已經成年很久了，T'Challa。」這是他對N'Jadaka的縱容，所有弟妹之中，就連Shuri都沒有叫他名字的權利。

 

　　即使他不願承認，但他愛自己的名字在那人舌尖滾動的聲響。

 

　　「你知道畢業舞會嗎？一群高中生擠在小小的舞廳裡？」N'Jadaka很少提起自己在美國的事，或許是這個機會實在難得，以至於N'Jadaka將手伸進他的褲檔時，T'Challa都沒有阻止的打算。「當他們還在選舞會皇后的時候，我正在廁所把自己的老二塞到同學的嘴裡。」他的堂弟把他半硬的性器掏了出來，緩慢的套弄了起來。

 

　　「我甚至不記得他的名字了──只知道他的嘴很熱，像個婊子一樣吸著我的老二。」N'Jadaka的呼吸急促了起來，緊貼著他的身體，勃起的陰莖就頂在他的腿上，那人的動作又更粗暴了一點，左手緊緊抓著T'Challa的襯衫。

 

　　「T'Challa──」他的堂弟一聲粗喘，小幅度的挺動著腰部，隔著衣物蹭著他的大腿，「哥哥，你有被吸過嗎？Nakia跪在地上舔你的老二？」聽見那女孩的名字讓他恢復了一點神智，但很快又在對方套弄的動作下瓦解，「我一直很好奇──把那根東西放到嘴裡是什麼感覺。」

 

　　N'Jadaka停下了套弄的動作，緊緊握著他的性器，他硬挺的陰莖已經在自己堂弟的愛撫下完全勃起，腫脹發紅，兩個人粗喘著，誰都沒說話，而T'Challa渾沌的腦子裡唯一能察覺到的就是N'Jadaka有多興奮，那個孩子貼著他，即使到了現在還是小幅度的摩擦著下身。

 

　　又過了幾秒，對方終於打破了沉默，「你想試試看嗎？」N'Jadaka說完，把臉埋進了他的肩頸裡，對方突來的害羞終於讓他意識到了他們現在的處境，他的性器在自己堂弟的手裡，兩人緊貼在一起，然而這一切，都不應該發生。

 

　　內心深處，他希望這一切都不要結束，他會把自己腫脹的性器塞到自家堂弟的嘴裡，在那人光滑的胸膛留下一個又一個發紅的齒痕，堵上那人的嘴，或許，他會開口，像在詢問今天天氣般地問自己的堂弟，然後在經過允許之後把自己的老二操進對方渾圓的屁股之中。

 

　　但他只是握住了N'Jadaka的手腕，把那人的手從自己的性器上拉下，N'Jadaka發出一聲挫敗的低吼，而T'Challa說：「時間晚了，你醉了，N'Jadaka。」

 

　　N'Jadaka退開，憤怒佔據了他的臉龐，「我知道你看我的眼神，T'Challa。」深色的褐眼閃著金光，「繼續告訴自己你有多愛Nakia──」那人的眼神向下，看了一眼他頂在腹部的陰莖，「但你只會想著我自慰，對嗎？哥哥？」N'Jadaka轉身離開，那件禮袍依舊躺在T'Challa的床角。

 

　　他的堂弟說的沒錯，冷水澡澆不熄他的慾火，而當他躺在床上想像，腦海裡出現的不是Nakia柔軟豐腴的身軀，而是N'Jadaka強健精實的身體，在他身下，接受他一次又一次的撞擊，那件禮袍還帶有他的氣味，精美的刺繡與寶石，只可惜──弄髒之後也只有丟掉的餘地。

 

　　或許是罪惡感作祟，隔天他在大廳接見Nakia時，他親吻了那個女孩，不是平時紳士般的親吻，而是更深入的，充滿情慾的深吻，但在他們交換唾液的過程中，他心不在焉的睜開眼，N'Jadaka坐在桌邊，看著他的褐眼裡是說不清的情緒。

 

　　那天下午的近戰訓練，N'Jadaka差一點，就把他踹到了瀑布之下。

 

二、

 

　　他不止一次思考過──要是那晚他沒有拒絕N'Jadaka，他們現在會是什麼樣的情況，那一夜之後，N'Jadaka就站到了他的對立面，不再黏著他，親密地叫他哥，而是用更嘲諷酸人的語氣，無所不用其極地想與T'Challa作對，但到現在依舊是一次也沒得手。就連那次差點掉下瀑布，看著N'Jadaka的臉，T'Challa依舊是無氣可發。

 

　　這七年來，N'Jadaka接受最高難度的訓練，完成一個又一個艱難的任務，甚至在對戰中三番兩次地打敗了Okoye，被譽為瓦干達最強的戰士，但看著自己堂弟，T'Challa唯一能想的就是對方十八歲時興奮難耐的模樣。

 

　　N'Jadaka玩弄了很多女人，在茫茫的人選中他不是很確定是否有幾位男性，但一想到某個男人看著跪在腿間的N'Jadaka，他就無法抑制內心的妒火，起初這些情感很容易就能被壓抑，他會陪在Nakia身邊，做出他平時絕對不做的親密舉動。

 

　　但Nakia是個聰明的女人，很快就發現了他的不對勁，她離開了，即使沒有明說，但他很肯定Nakia發現了他對自己堂弟不正常的迷戀，那人離開後，這些情緒失去了發洩的路口，只能不斷被壓抑、忍耐，而如T'Challa般寬心的王子，都有忍不住、壓不了的時候。

 

　　那天與往常相同，T'Challa剛結束對戰的訓練，身上幾處挫傷他沒有太在意，只是胡亂地用毛巾把血漬擦乾淨，他正要離開訓練場，N'Jadaka就走了進來，身後跟著一個男人，對方急忙想跟他打招呼，卻很快就被N'Jadaka喚走。

 

　　T'Challa定在原地，突然不太想離開，於是他站在原地，開始慢條斯理地清理起身上的泥沙，眼神卻不斷的朝沙地看去。皇室的訓練場很大，正中央一大塊範圍內都是沙地，他們通常會在上頭進行近身搏擊，又或是娛樂般的纏鬥。而他完全不知道自己的堂弟帶這個男人來這是想做什麼。他眼睜睜看著N'Jadaka脫去上衣，健壯的身軀在陽光下表露無遺。

 

　　那個男人也同時看著他，眼底閃爍的慾望，T'Challa再熟悉不過。對方很快就攻了過去，只可惜N'Jadaka沒有那麼容易被撂倒，輕易擋下對方的攻勢，那人嘴角掛著一抹笑，像是在遊樂場玩沙的小孩，看起來很愉快──那是T'Challa很久沒見到的表情。

 

　　接下來的五分鐘，那兩人只是玩樂般的扭打著，光裸的身軀纏在一起，與其說是對戰，更像是調情，T'Challa內心的怒火已經要耐不住了，他準備轉身離開，卻聽見砰的一聲，他轉過頭，飛揚的泥沙中N'Jadaka倒在沙地裡，被對方壓在身下。

 

　　這一刻，他看見N'Jadaka臉上撩人的笑容──「夠了！」他的聲音在寬敞的訓練場裡迴盪，那個男人立刻如觸電般跳了起來，轉身面向他，N'Jadaka倒在原地，臉上寫滿了不耐，那個膽小的男人開口：「殿下──」

 

　　「這是皇室專用的訓練場，不允許外人進入。」對方立刻緊張地開口：「容我自我介紹一下，我是──」T'Challa揮揮手，打斷對方還沒說完的話。

 

　　「我不在乎。」那雙黑眸如豹般審視著眼前的人，「你可以退下了。」那個男人猶豫地看向N'Jadaka，他的堂弟只是坐在沙地上：「沒聽見嗎？我堂哥叫你滾。」對方立刻撿起地上的衣服，頭也不回就朝門外奔去。

 

　　N'Jadaka已經站了起來，一隻手拍去身上的泥沙，嘴角揚起一抹與剛剛完全不同的、調侃的笑，「嫉妒嗎？殿下，現在Nakia不在，沒人跟你玩了。」

 

　　他沒有正面回答他的問題，腦裡想的還是剛剛那男人的狼狽樣，「我以為你看男人的眼光會更好一點。」他直言，沒有費心去修飾，而他的堂弟只是笑出了聲，「我只是要幹他。」N'Jadaka朝他走來，「如果我想要找個人來幹我，我會選最好的。」

 

　　那人語裡的暗示再明顯不過，T'Challa嚥下喉頭裡那股不適感，「那麼，誰又是最好的？」他問，N'Jadaka裝模作樣地瞪大雙眼，一臉誇張的驚訝，「我以為你七年前就知道了，T'Challa──」他的堂弟握住他的手腕，將他拉往沙地的方向。

 

　　「賞個臉吧，殿下。」N'Jadaka踏上沙地的那一刻，神色變的完全不同，那雙褐眼裡只有專注和些微的……悲傷？T'Challa有些猶豫，他們很少在訓練以外的時間對戰，然而大多數的訓練時間他們都把對方打到遍體麟傷，像這樣休閒的時候，他反倒不知道該怎麼做。

 

　　N'Jadaka先攻了過來，瞄準他的腰部，牠們的體型相當，力量也相同，只是N'Jadaka的速度要更勝一籌，T'Challa勉強躲過了，他繞到對方的後背，一手架住了那人的肩膀，N'Jadaka一腳往後踢向他的小腿，為了穩住重心，T'Challa放開手，往後退了兩步。

 

　　N'Jadaka出招的速度很快，但明顯比訓練時要輕了許多，T'Challa勾住對方的後腳跟，終於讓N'Jadaka失去重心，只是那人也很快的抓住了他的手，兩人一起摔進了沙堆中，接下來的對戰是無技術的角力，兩人急切的想要力佔上風，

 

　　他們的腿纏在一起，為了壓制對方，雙手交纏，他們在沙堆裡翻滾，而那個不可言語的位置也因為他們的纏鬥而不斷的互相摩擦，最後一個翻身，N'Jadaka坐在他的身上，緊實的屁股就坐在他半勃的性器上，那人的棉褲前也是一個明顯的凸起，帳棚高高撐起。

 

　　這一刻，他突然覺得可笑，這七年來他不斷的壓抑，但爆發也不過只需要幾分鐘、幾秒──他就像隻飢渴的野獸把陰莖頂在自己堂弟的屁股上。N'Jadaka前後移動著胯部，隔著衣物用臀縫蹭著他的老二，T'Challa發出一身聲低吼，一隻手掐住對方的頸部。

 

　　他把N'Jadaka往下拉，嘴唇相觸的那一刻所有顧慮都如煙般散去，他啃咬著N'Jadaka的唇，往上頂弄對方的屁股，交纏的舌頭，唾液從嘴角流下，N'Jadaka坐起身，脫離了他的掌控，那人說話的聲音很低，幾乎細不可聞：「我還是很好奇──」他往下坐，用屁股揉壓著T'Challa完全硬起的性器，「你的老二會是什麼味道呢？T'Challa。」

 

　　T'Challa沒說話，正準備把對方壓在身下，但N'Jadaka先一步站了起來，就如七年前那天一樣，沒有費心去撿他丟在場邊的上衣，直接離開了訓練場。

 

　　他跪坐起，堅硬的勃起還在腿間，T'Challa狠狠往沙地揍了一拳，飛揚的塵土依舊無法喚醒他被色慾佔據的心。這七年來，他最想的做的，就是讓他狂妄的堂弟在他身下求饒。

 

三、

 

　　晚餐時N'Jadaka並沒有出現，Shuri少了打鬧的對象，變得很安靜，除了幾句與爸媽的寒暄，幾乎沒人說話，也沒有人問起N'Jadaka的缺席，T'Challa把嘴裡的東西嚥下，隨意找了個藉口，就提早離開了餐廳，回房的路上他經過N'Jadaka的房間。

 

　　無人的走廊上那人的房門緊閉著，T'Challa猶豫了一陣，伸手敲門，沒人回應，他該離開的，但從門板後傳來的一聲低吼止住了他，握住門把，他終究是開了一個小縫。N'Jadaka的房間十分簡潔，格局也與T'Challa的並無不同，一開門，那道小縫就直接將對方的床鋪嶄露無遺。N'Jadaka趟在床上，屁股高高厥起，因訓練而肌肉緊實的臀部翹在空中。

 

　　兩根手指在那個小穴裡進進出出，N'Jadaka整張臉埋在枕頭裡，壓抑自己的呻吟。在門邊，他只能聽到自己堂弟的悶哼聲，那個肉穴被插的出水，落在床角的潤滑液說明了原因，從這個角度，他看不見N'Jadaka腿間的東西，但他很確信，那人一定連前端都流著前液。

 

　　那人又加了一根手指，插入的力道也比剛才更兇猛，N'Jadaka開始前後搖晃著腰部，讓手指在他體內進出，「Fuck。」他的堂弟咒罵了一聲，腰部開始抽搐了起來，那人嘟嘟囔囔的說了些話，但全被枕頭給糊住了。

 

　　N'Jadaka把手伸向自己的腿間，開始套弄自己的性器，T'Challa能感覺到自己長袍下的陰莖也蠢蠢欲動──N'Jadaka扭過頭，閃著金光的眼看向他，「喜歡你看到的嗎？哥哥？」那人撩人的語氣似乎就在他耳邊，T'Challa退後一步，把門板闔上了。

 

　　他快步走回自己的房間，但腦海裡全是N'Jadaka撩人的模樣。一回房，他倒進床鋪之中，剛剛被引起的慾望終於有些消退的模樣，他脫下涼鞋，閉上雙眼，向豹神祈禱一個無夢之夜。

 

四、

 

　　N'Jadaka的嘴很熱，也不知道是對方故意為之，又或是那人的咽喉反應所造成的，N'Jadaka吞吐著他的陰莖，口水不斷流出，在他的房間裡發出不小的聲響，那人上上下下的移動著頭部，緊閉著雙眼，沒有看向他，T'Challa並不是沒有被舔過，但N'Jadaka粗暴的動作對他而言是全新的體驗。

 

　　今晚豹神沒有眷顧他，在這個淫慾的夢裡，他一低頭就能看見自己堂弟吞吐著他的老二的模樣，那人會硬逼著自己含到深處，讓他的龜頭插進他的喉頭之中，那樣的緊實總會讓他忍不住低吼，N'Jadaka看起來很享受，他想問這些年來他是否有對其他人這麼做過，卻又害怕答案會讓他止不住怒火，N'Jadaka往後，讓他巨大的性器滑出。

 

　　T'Challa伸手觸碰那人的臉頰，拇指在上頭婆娑，他開口，聲音又低又啞，「嘗起來如何？」N'Jadaka低笑，軟舌舔弄著龜頭，接著吸入口中，「比想像中還要好──」他在舔弄的空檔回答道，語畢，又立刻低下頭把整根陰莖吃了進去。

 

　　他用手扶住那人的頸部，另一隻手壓住那人的頭頂，開始下壓，他抓著N'Jadaka的頭，用自己的節奏粗暴的操著那人的嘴，N'Jadaka難受的嗚咽，但沒有示弱，只是抓著T'Challa大腿的手變得越來越緊，指甲都掐進了肉中。

 

　　些微的痛覺從腿部傳來，T'Challa慢下動作，迷糊的腦袋終於意識到這不是夢，N'Jadaka溜進他的房間裡，就像七年前那樣。T'Challa恢復了一點理智，把自己的性器從對方濕熱的嘴裡抽出，那些唾液流的到處都是，N'Jadaka發紅的眼眶直直看向他。

 

　　早在七年前就該說的話終於在此刻說出口：「我們不該這麼做。」N'Jadaka笑了，用手背抹去自己下巴的水痕，「你剛剛把老二插在我嘴裡的時候可不是那麼想的。」他的堂弟用指尖蹭著他性器上的小孔，他脹紅的陰莖立刻興奮地顫抖了起來。

 

　　T'Challa沒有阻止那人的動作，但也沒有鼓勵的打算，N'Jadaka像是戀戀不捨般的，又舔了一口，把龜頭放進嘴裡吸吮，臉頰因他的動作而陷了下去，啵的一聲，他吐出他的性器，「我可以走──如果你這麼不想要我的話。」

 

　　他沒有不想，他只是不該，但很顯然在他堂弟的字典裡沒有倫理這兩個字，N'Jadaka慢慢坐起身，T'Challa這才發現對方是一絲不掛的，高高昂起的陰莖抵在小腹上，「不過──過了今晚，我想你也很難在跟別人做愛了。」

 

　　「每當一個女人為了你跪下，你想的會是我的嘴──」N'Jadaka的手鬆鬆的握著他，緩緩套弄了起來，「沒人能滿足你，堂哥。」他的堂弟低頭親吻他的龜頭，嘴唇貼著敏感的頭部。他開口：「你想的會是我──你會想像那是什麼感覺，有多緊──是不是比女人更舒服，但你永遠都會不知道，因為你實在是他媽的懦弱到不敢把老二操進我的屁股裡。」

 

　　「T'Challa──」那人的語氣突然變得十分柔軟，「你在怕什麼？」

 

　　他怕，他怕被爸爸發現，他怕被家族唾棄、失去王位、讓Shuri失望……他怕，他怕自己愛上N'Jadaka──因為他實在沒有辦法對這個堂弟說不。

 

　　那人金黃的眼眸一下就看穿了他，「你想要嗎？T'Challa？」N'Jadaka換了個姿勢，直接跨坐在他的身上，兩人毫無遮蔽的貼在一起，那人惡意的搖晃了起來，讓T'Challa時不時就能頂到那個濕軟的穴口──剛剛才潤滑過，他只要一個挺身，就能全部插進去。

 

　　瓦干達的王子出現了難得的猶豫：「我、我不該……」N'Jadaka開始在他面前自慰了起來，兩隻手緩緩套弄著自己的陰莖，「我是問你想不想，這個問題沒有那麼難，殿下。」背德感緩緩地蔓延開來，但他因興奮而戰慄。T'Challa看向眼前的人，那人強健的身軀與女人完全不同，他不該、但他想要──想要這個人完全屬於自己。

 

　　嚥了嚥，他終於開口：「趴下。」N'Jadaka挑起一邊的眉，停下了自己的動作，而T'Challa像是終於放開了枷鎖，口無遮攔地說：「你剛剛在房間自慰的姿勢，我想要從後面操你。」N'Jadaka先是有些不可置信，但很快就笑了起來，而那抹笑正是T'Challa許久不見的，充滿愉悅地笑。

 

　　「僅此一次。」N'Jadaka轉身背對他，像隻大貓般的彎下腰，連肩膀都貼在了床鋪上，只有下身高高厥起，「下次你可別想命令我。」一想到還有下次，T'Challa的陰莖就又脹大了一些，他扳開對方緊實的臀瓣，微微張開的肉穴就在他的眼前，因剛剛的潤滑，還有一些液體從裡面流出，T'Challa舔舔唇，把自己脹紅的性器頂了上去。

 

　　N'Jadaka的頭埋在床鋪之中，細碎的喘息全被壓住，他的堂弟晃了晃屁股，催促他的動作，T'Challa往前，先是把頭部插了進去，那緊實的肉穴把他咬緊，蠕動的腸壁像是要把他吸入，他進入的速度很慢，N'Jadaka緊的不可思議，窄穴被潤滑的又濕又軟。

 

　　好不容易全數插入，T'Challa忍著自己的急躁，遲遲沒有動作，「第一次？」他問，有些故意的，然後才開始小幅度的動起胯部，「你猜呢？」N'Jadaka一邊低喘，一邊調侃道，T'Challa握著那人的腰，加大了力度，「我猜是第一次──」他往前傾，前胸貼在N'Jadaka的後背上，兩人緊黏在一起，交合的地方發出肉體的碰撞聲。

 

　　「因為這七年以來，你只想被我幹，對吧？N'Jadaka？」改變節奏，T'Challa把自己的陰莖抽出，在一口氣狠狠捅入，N'Jadaka揚起頭，張開的嘴沒有聲音，T'Challa操著濕軟的肉穴，用自己的大傢伙把那緊緻的通道操開，一下又一下頂撞著自己堂弟的前列腺。

 

　　N'Jadaka很快就被操的軟腳，兩隻腿無法再撐著自己的身體，只能任由T'Challa把他操進床墊裡，他抽插的速度很快，每一次都是又深又猛，N'Jadaka硬挺的性器被壓在床上，任他擺布，他就想這樣，想要這個不知天高地厚的堂弟被他狠狠操弄，只能求饒。

 

　　「T'Challa──」他的堂弟仰著頭，「噢，Fuck－－」，他抱住對方的肩頭，N'Jadaka的身體跟他完全貼合在一起，只有交合的地方會短暫的分離，低頭啃咬那人的肩後，T'Challa坐起身，並沒有抽出，而是把N'Jadaka拉起，兩人依舊緊貼著，只是換成了跪姿他才能更好行動。

 

　　不只是肉穴，N'Jadaka整個人也被操得軟麻，只能無力的向後靠著他，接受一次又一次的撞擊，呻吟從那人的嘴裡露出，N'Jadaka開始觸碰自己，一隻手掐著自己的乳頭，另一隻手則是胡亂的套弄了起來，他想看看自己的堂弟被插射的樣子──不過這可以留到下一次。

 

　　N'Jadaka先射了，那人緊閉著眼，全身止不住顫抖，高潮的那一瞬間肉穴緊緊咬住了他，精液猛烈的射出，沾染在他的床舖上，那瞬間N'Jadaka像是失去了所有的防備，在他懷裡抽搐，輕聲的喊著他的名字，這讓他無法再隱忍，又急又猛的抽插後他也跟著高潮，只是在過程中他沒有停下進出的動作，有些滾燙的體液便隨著他的動作流了出來。

 

　　他的堂弟笑了。緩緩動著腰部讓T'Challa的陰莖從他的肉穴滑出，被操開的窄穴還無法馬上闔上，精液不斷從張著的穴口流出。N'Jadaka伸展了一下，一句話也不說，就準備爬下床，T'Challa抱住那人的腰，命令道：「留下。」

 

　　N'Jadaka挑眉，高潮過後的餘韻還留在他臉上，「我希望你留下。」T'Challa改口，語氣輕柔如風，他甚至不記得自己有用這樣的語氣跟Nakia說過話。N'Jadaka不耐的呼了口氣，擺脫他的懷抱，直接爬下床。

 

　　T'Challa緊咬下唇，多希望剛剛的歡愉只是一場夢，他倒回床鋪上，不顧自己黏膩的身體，又或是沾滿精液的床單，大約過了十分鐘，N'Jadaka的身影在他床邊出現，那人赤腳的步伐沒有一點聲響。那人爬上床，身上還帶著剛沐浴過的水氣，T'Challa想起身，卻被那人緊抓不放。N'Jadaka把臉埋進他的懷中，過不了多久就睡著了。

 

　　隔天早上他醒來的時候，N'Jadaka正握著他的老二在＂吃早餐＂，也不是說他有什麼好抱怨的。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

＿Fin


End file.
